Matagigantes
Muchos Matatrolls buscan la muerte, pero en secreto la temen. Hay otros, sin embargo, que son sencillamente demasiado fieros para dejarse matar con facilidad. Estos pocos que no han encontrado la muerte como Matatrolls se convierten en Matagigantes Enanos obsesionados en con entrar un peligro aún mayor y que han comprobado que ni siquiera los Trolls suponen un reto suficiente para concederles la gloriosa muerte que tanto ansían. Los Matagigantes siguen ostentado su cresta frotándola con grasa animal para mantenerla erizada y de punta y se tiñen el pelo de color naranja Matador. Sus gustos en joyas y tatuajes proceden de su período como Matatrolls, aunque suelen tener muchos más tatuajes. Allí donde van siguen buscando combates y una muerte apropiada, y muchos se comportan como borrachos, deprimidos cuando no están en plena batalla, pero obsesionados por encontrar y destruir a su presa particular, aunque no retrocederán ante ninguna situación en la que tengan buenas posibilidades de morir. Afiliaciones Mientras que los Matadores son tratados con cauteloso respeto por otros Enanos, también son tratados como extraños. Los enanos suelen apartarse del camino de los Matadores e incluso pueden tratarlos de forma sospechosa; después de todo, ¿qué hicieron para deshonrarse a sí mismos? Sin embargo, los Enanos de Karak Kadrin dan la bienvenida a los Matadores, guardándoles un lugar junto a la chimenea y les sirve pintas de Bugman's. El Santuario de Grimnir está aquí, fundado por Baragor, el primero de los Reyes Matadores. El descendiente de Baragor, Ungrim Puñohierro, gobierna Karak Kadrin. No solo ha heredado el trono de sus antepasados, sino también su Juramento de Matador. Como resultado, se debate entre dos votos conflictivos, como Matador debe buscar una muerte digna, pero como Rey debe proteger a su pueblo. Los Matadores a menudo se detienen en Karak Kadrin durante su deambular, para presentar sus respetos en el Santuario de Grimnir y disfrutar de la compañía de Enanos que los entiendan. 3ª Ed thumb|left|353pxThe cult of Slayers within dwarf society allows dwarfs suffering from dishonour, shame, or inadequacy to regain their honour through seeking a glorious death. Slayers vow to confront the enemies of the dwarf race and defeat them in combat, or die trying. Most of those undertaking the Slayer’s Oath soon meet the doom they desire. The dwarf race has many enemies, and innumerable Slayers have met their end by disappearing into the tunnels infested by goblins or worse creatures that riddle many lost dwarf holds. Some Slayers, despite their efforts, fail to meet an appropriate doom because they are skilled enough to defeat all the foes they have so far faced. Slayers who win every battle they fight are something of a paradox. On the one hand, they are warriors of considerable merit, whose prowess is regularly tested to the limits. On the other hand, they are failures, who have been unsuccessful in finding the doom they swore to seek. These veteran Slayers become known as Giant Slayers, giants being the sort of monsters that these redoubtable death seekers consider a worthy foe. Many Slayers become obsessed with having their final moments witnessed by those who can bring news of their glorious doom back to their clan or stronghold. As a result, they often associate with adventurers. This can cause friction, as whilst the average adventurer is willing to take risks in order to find fame and fortune, even they draw the line when it comes to charging into a hungry giant’s lair. Imágenes Matagigantes dibujo.jpg Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 1ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 2ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Avanzadas Categoría:Profesiones enanas Categoría:Matadores Categoría:Pendiente de traducir